ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pythor
Lloyd Garmadon''-"And, uh, who are you?"'' Pythor-"Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth." - Ninjago: Never Trust A Snake Pythor P. Chumsworth is the supposed leader of the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe. He is the last member of his tribe. History In Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes episode 4 - Never Trust a Snake, Lloyd stumbles upon his tomb in hope of finding the Anacondrai, the most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all, to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre. He then finds that all the Anacondrai, except Pythor, are dead. Pythor then tells him they slowly starved to death after being locked away in the tomb. He then later helped Lloyd attack his "Boarding School for Bad Boys" that he got kicked out of. When the ninjas were ready to capture Lloyd, Pythor stole the map of Ninjago that Lloyd had with the location of the Serpentine tombs on it. He then went away after saying "I have other plans..." and turning himelf invisible. He is later seen in episode 5 trying to gather up all the Serpentine tribes and unite them. When the Ninjas are tracking down the Venomari, Pythor is among them but is forced to retreat when Samurai X appears. In episode 6, he is shown finding the lost city of Ouroboros. There, he fights all of the Serpentine generals at once, in which Pythor wins showing his strength in combat. After his victory, he makes the remaning Serpentine bow before him. Lloyd, who had previously got into this meeting disguised as Rattla, also bowed, otherwise his cover would have been blown, in which he dropped his equipment and the Serpentine looked at him, scaring the disguised Lloyd. In fear, Lloyd ran but Mezmo caught him, in which his disguise was lost and Lloyd's cover was blown. Pythor took this as an opportunity for entertainment by holding Lloyd hostage so the Ninjas, allied with Samurai X/Nya, would come to the rescue. When the Ninjas came to rescue Lloyd, Pythor caught the rescue squad and imprisoned them in an oversized 'bird-cage'. Pythor then went on to entertain the Serpentine by locking the Ninjas and the Samurai with an ultimate fight to the death and the victor will be set free. His plans were foiled when the Ninja devised a plan with Samurai X to escape. The plan ending with all of the Ninjas escaping from the stadium. In episode 7, Tick Tock, he is seen trying to find the four Fangblades. He discovers the map to them by spilling all five antivenoms from the 5 staffs onto a piece of paper. This is the first episode in which the Anacondrai snake staff is shown, probably from Pythor creating it. His fellow Serpentine also seem to be losing faith in him as they talk about his failed attempts and start wondering if his plans are even possible. Appearance Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck. He didn't appear to have any noticeable snake staff until episode 7. His skin is purple and has black markings along his chest and forehead with a light blue gem on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine generals, Pythor has a long tail instead of legs. Personality Unlike the other antagonist Lord Garmodon, Pythor has a very arrogant personality. Along with this he has a scheming mind. He is also more wise then most of the other Serpentine generals and easily defeated them using a quick thought flute attack to stun them. Notes *When Lloyd freed him, he said the rest of his tribe starved to death, but from his words "My little appetize...uh, I mean, friend", it is more likely that he ate his own tribe to survive. *When he says a word with an S in it, he does no make the "Ssssss" sound like the other Serpentine. *In Tick Tock, he appears to be in possession of a Snake Staff. Gallery Pythorphys.png Pytor and skales skales said you need to do more than words to win them over.png Ninja star.png 218.PNG|Pythor and Skales at the Den of All Snakes 220.PNG|"GET HIM!!" Pythor yelling for his army to get Samurai X 235.PNG|Pythor using the Flute against his own Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV pythor won all gern.png|Pythor uniting the tribes images (17).jpg|Pythor the Snake King Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine leaders Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters